


Invincible

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2014 [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- Super Heros, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash Trope Bingo, Sexy Times, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel, better known as the Human Gem, has been taking unnecessary risks. Piper's not having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

Hazel kissed Piper roughly. Piper forced her way into Hazel's mouth, licking at all the little caverns within. Hazel ran her fingers along Piper's back, eventually digging into her shoulders. Piper broke away, and pressed a gentle kiss to an area on Hazel's stomach. It was much lighter than the rest. It had only barely healed from a dagger slash that she'd acquired a month ago.

"You have to stop this," Piper whispered, looking in concern to the scar.

"You don't mean the sex, do you?" Hazel asked her with a smirk.

"Haze," Piper said, "I'm being serious. You need to stop this superhero super revenge business. It could be fatal next time."

"You know I can't stop," she said, determination and bitterness saturating her tone.

"Not until they're  _dead,"_ Hazel spat the last word as if it were poison.

"You weren't this way before Nico," Piper said, "You weren't so hell-bent-"

"Piper," Hazel said, her voice cracking, "Piper, I have to. Gaea's taken my mother, now she's taken Nico too."

"There's the police," Piper said, "There's Thunderbird, god knows he'll bring the wrath of god upon Gaea for killing Nico. And there's me, god damn it Hazel! You don't have to do this thing alone!"

Hazel opened her mouth to retort. Piper didn't let her.

"God damn it, Hazel," she said, "Just because you're the Human Gem doesn't mean that you're invincible like one."

"Alright," Hazel said, "I won't try to take on the world alone." Piper, placated slightly, wrapped her arms around Hazel once again, pressing her lips against the other girl's. Hazel ran her fingers through Piper's hair and lapped inside Piper's mouth. She pressed her face in between Piper's breasts, inhaling her scent. Piper felt lips wrap around her nipple, a tongue lapping teasingly around it. She desperately tried to provide the needed friction between her legs.

"Hazel," she said, her voice sounding more like a whine. Hazel laughed as she traced a line with her tongue from Piper's boob to the beginning of her pubic hair. Piper lied down on her back and Hazel started to lap at her clit, working around it in gentle circles. On impulse Piper felt her hand making its way to Hazel's head, to hold it there. But after a moment of holding Hazel's wire-like curls, she jerked her hands away, deeming it better to mutilate the bedspread than her girlfriend's scalp. She could feel the heat building until it felt like the area between her legs were a sensitive bomb, ready to explode at any moment. The corners of her vision were blurring as she clutched her bedspread for dear life.

Hazel finished her like one of her archnemesises, swiftly with a direct and well-thought out blow. The floodgates opened wide as Piper's vision went white. She could hear Hazel's satisfied laughter mixing with her own scream. She just lay contentedly on the bed afterwards, and Hazel snuggled up against her under the covers.

"Do some magic" Piper asked. Hazel made golden magic dance through the darkness and Piper smiled. Hazel kissed her forehead. Piper fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.

* * *

Piper awoke alone, again. Her chest hurt as she wondered if last night been a sort of goodbye.


End file.
